


Changes of the Heart

by Livikun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livikun/pseuds/Livikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after the events of Kingdom Hearts. <br/>(but the introduction takes place right before everyone loses their memories of Sora.)</p>
<p>Leon decides to stay in Traverse Town for a bit after the worlds have been restored to help those in search of their homes find temporary solace. However, a few familiar faces make him wonder what else has been lost and gained after the restoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Found this tidbit of a story while I was searching my computer for stuff and I thought I'd continue it on this site. I had only written this intro, but I made notes as to what was going to happen.   
> Each chapter is going to feature a different character (and I will say that I only have, like, two lined up, so any suggestions are welcome) and focus on either how their heart has changed or their memories have been modified or something else like that...my notes were a bit fuzzy on the details.  
> So look forward to some additions soon!

Leon would never forget the miracle he witnessed.

The usually empty night sky was swarmed with light. Every world that had been swallowed up by the darkness was being restored. Shooting star-like objects shot across the black sky. Each individual body of light took its place in the sky, shining brightly as if to beckon its lost inhabitants back to it.

As he watched, Leon had felt his chest grow warm. He closed his eyes to the beautiful sight as his own world called out to the heart it had harbored once before. The power of light coursed through his body and he knew, if he wanted to, he could open his eyes and be back home.

Despite his desire to go home, something stopped Leon from losing himself to the light.

“Even if the worlds are restored, there’s still a chance that the darkness can return,” he thought, “And that means that more wanderers will turn to Traverse Town as a temporary haven until they can go home again.” 

Leon had been one of the first to arrive in Traverse Town when the Heartless overran Hollow Bastion. He remembered the confusion and fear he had felt years ago, but also the relief that someone was there to take him in and explain what was happening. If Cid hadn’t been there, Leon didn’t know what he would have done.

Leon opened his eyes, the worlds still shooting through the darkness. His mind was made up; Hollow Bastion could wait. He knew he would return eventually, but other people needed the happiness of returning to their world more than he did. Leon’s lips twitched into a small grin as he watched the worlds return.

The one who made this miracle had taught him that.


End file.
